BAU Sex Scandal
by Raccooten
Summary: After Garcia watched some porn, she felt alone because nobody would date her and she never had sex before. She asked Morgan about the pleasure of sex, but she didn't expect that the whole BAU will be in trouble especially the two lovers.
1. Secrets

chapter 1: close call

* * *

It was a normal day at the BAU office. People were doing their usual stuff: finding a suspect to arrest. Meanwhile, a computer geek named Penelope Garcia was doing her own normal stuff. She was trying to hack a criminal's computer to get some information. It was a long day and she was getting tired and bored, so she decided to surf the Internet. She was in a gaming website and an ad popped up in her screen. She tried to close the ad, but the mouse curser missed the X button. The screen was loading and then a porn website popped up. Garcia closed her and she was scared that she'll get caught. After a brief moment, so she opened one of her eyes and smiled at the porn images. She clicked on a video with an image of girl and a guy having sex. Garcia watched the whole video and felt horny and upset. She felt alone because she wasn't in a relationship. , she felt her vagina tingling and closed her eyes with pleasure. Garcia had an orgasm. Outside of her door, Aaron and Morgan were having a conversation. The conversation suddenly stopped. Garcia felt scared that she'll get caught, so she closed the Internet and grabbed a blanket to cover her pants. The door opened while Garcia was pretending she was doing her work. It was Derek Morgan. "Garcia, I need you to find a suspect. He probably lives near the area so keep a close eye". Garcia felt the sensation when Morgan was talking. Garcia replied with a yes and began doing her work. The man walked away and Garcia sighed with a relief.

* * *

Sorry for the grammar. English is my third language and I was typing this during class, my bad I guess.


	2. Awkwardness

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

The next day, it was different. There was a murder in the other side of town, so the team has to go there and investigate. It was early in the morning and the team are in a meeting to talk about the details of the murder. Garcia felt awkward about being around people after what she did the day before.

"JJ, Garcia is late. Do you know where she is?" Aaron Hotchner asked.

Garcia suddenly barged into the room. "In here! Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible". The first person Garcia saw was Morgan. She felt a good sensation and her mouth was watering.

"Garcia, tell us the details" said ,Prentess.

"There were four people murdered in an alley and. . . each of em. . . had stab wound in there. . . Chest." Garcia felt horny and wanted to sit down.

"Garcia, are you OK?" Asked Morgan. Garcia's sensation went harder when she heard Morgan's voice.

"Yes" she lied "I think it's the coffee I made."

"Well. . . I think you should take a short break. We'll discuss the investigation on our own. I'll call you once we arrive at the scene" Hotchner replied.

Garcia exited the door and went straight to her office.

Meanwhile, Reed was curious. "I know that feeling. She is in love, but I don't know who. She might have a psychological pattern. This occurs when women feels lonely."

"That explains a lot" said JJ "she probably found a man last week or so."

Hotchner was surprised, so he walked in to Garcia's office. "Garcia, I think you should take the day off."

"Maybe I'll just stay in the break room, I guess" said Garcia "the traffic on the way back is bad". Hotchner nodded and walked away. Someone is going to take her place for the day.

When Garcia entered the break room, she saw the black SUVs driving away. She laid down on the couch and slept the whole day.

When she woke up, it was already walked in to the the Locker room where Morgan was changing his clothes. "Hey Garcia! You OK?" Garcia knew the Morgan was concerned for her. "What happened this morning?"

"I told you, it was the coffee." Garcia replied with a sass. "Anyways, how we the investigation? And why are your clothes covered in blood?".

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "The victim got shot so I have to help her keep calm. The ambulance took so long". Then, Morgan took off his bullet proof vest, shirt, and his pants. He was on his underwear with a big bulge on the front.

Garcia felt horny when she saw Morgan's abs and muscles. It was just the two of them, alone. There was nobody in the building since it was midnight.

TOO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Aagin, sorry for the grammar. I was typing this during class. Please comment and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Sensation

It was midnight. Garcia and Morgan are alone inside the BAU locker room. Morgan just got back from a crime scene and his clothes were covered in blood so he has to change.

"Morgan, can I ask you a personal question" Garcia was nervously shaking. "Sure, baby girl!" Suddenly, Garcia froze and she felt her vagina tingling with sensation. She groaned for a second but Morgan didn't hear it.

"Umm... I never had sex before... and

I want to know what it feels like" Garcia 's heart was pounding. Morgan nodded and he answered her question. "Sex feels awesome. When you have sex, there are feelings and sensations you might not felt before. It kinda boost the mood, you know." Garcia was fascinated by what Morgan just said. She felt more horny while her vagina widened. "Are penises really that big?" Garcia thought this was the most disturbing question she asked. Morgan was curious. Why is Garcia asking all these questions?

He felt awkward about Garcia, but again, he answered her question. "It depends on the person, I guess". Morgan doesn't want to make eye contact at this moment.

"Morgan, it's growing" said Garcia. She looked down Morgan's private. He was having an erection. "Look, Morgan. I wanna see if penises are really that big. I admit, I ever had sex before and you're the only person I could trust." Garcia's face turned tomato red. She felt like a bullet shot her chest.

Morgan felt more awkward, but he hesitated. He just wanted to show Garcia his penis and that's it. The man pulled down his underwear facing Garcia.

Then, there was awkward silence moment. Derek stepped closer to Garcia and grabbed her hand. He put her hand in his private area and rubbing it. Morgan let go of her hand so Garcia and continue rubbing his genitals. " I know what you're trying to do, baby girl" said Morgan. "Wow! That actually feels good. Keep doing it, bitch". Garcia was moaning and orgasmed. A second later, they fell into the floor because the sensation was just too unbearable. They kept pleasuring themselves the whole entire night.

Meanwhile, Hotchner was sleeping in his bed. His phone received a text message from the FBI.

 _Aaron Hotchner, the security cameras inside the BAU office has been hacked. Suspects can access to the cameras and might information for others. Warn your team not to do anything suspicious or obvious that might give these suspects a clue about your plans._

10 minutes later, the text message got deleted by itself.

* * *

 **The next part might be too sexual graphic for some people.**


	4. Pleasure

The next day, the BAU were called for an important meeting. Garcia and Morgan looked hyper because of what happened last night and they were sitting next to each other. Aaron looked concerned about them. "Garcia, Morgan, what happened this morning." They were silent for about a second until Garcia responded. "I drank the most amazing coffee ever and I shared it with Derek." Garcia was nervously still like a statue because she's afraid that Reid might notice something suspicious.

It was just a normal meeting. Hotchner tells the group about what happened, Prentess keeps asking questions, and JJ shows the crime scene pictures in a screen; but Garcia and Morgan seemed to act differently. Normally, Garcia would tell the BAU team all the details, but she was just sitting there, while Morgan was just starring at Garcia's boobs.

Morgan doesn't want to go with the BAU. Instead, he wants to stay with Garcia so they could have more sex. "Hotchner, I can't go with y'all to the crime scene. I have family situation in Boston" Morgan lied. Hotchner nodded.

An hour later, the BAU team were leaving. Morgan was staying in the office so he could have more sex with Garcia.

The BAU office was almost quiet and empty because it was Saturday morning.

Garcia was doing Hotchner a favor. He called her because he wanted to find the fingerprints on the suspect's body. She was was just doing her regular findings: looking up names, finding identity, etc. but she was rushing. She wanted to have sex with Morgan in the ,interrogation room after she's donewith all these stuff.

After she sent Hotchner the suspect profile, she rushed to the interrogation room where Morgan was waiting. "Fuck Hotchner! Wanna do this shit right now" Garcia complained when she entered the room.

"Woo! Let's get this started, tech-bitch!" Garcia unbuckled Morgan's belt, pulling his pants and underwear at the same time, and taking off his shirt. Then, Garcia, took off her own clothes. They were now naked and alone.

The first thing they did was doggy style. After that, anal and vaginal. Then, 69 style. "Oh fuck Garcia! I forgot to wear a condom!" Morgan was shocked, but Garcia comforted him. "That's OK, black bitch, I want to be pregnant." They continued having sex.

Meanwhile, the other BAU team was in Oregon investigating a murder. Hotchner received a text message from the hackers.

 _Hotchner. There's a video you really need to watch. Something just happened in the BAU office._

There were two security camera videos attached to the message. Both of them showed Garcia and Morgan having sex. One was from the locker room and the other is from the interrogation room.

* * *

 **I apologize for the grammar mistakes and mispelled words. I was typing this during math class and I have to hide cover up my phone from people lol.**


	5. Interrogation Room

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were at the interrogation room in the BAU office. Garcia was sitting in a metal chair with her hand tied behind her back while Morgan was standing in front of her; they were having oral sex. Meanwhile, Garcia's office phone was ringing.

Garcia's phone didn't answer, so Hotchner called the BAU office phone and an assistant answered it.

"Hey, this is Hotchner. Do you know where Garcia and Morgan are?"

"I saw Garcia walking into the interrogation room" the assistant replied.

"We're going back there. There's an emergency in the BAU that you might now know about". Hotchner said with a serious tone "tell Garcia not to go anywhere".

Meanwhile, Morgan and Garcia were done having sex. They were putting on their clothes until Garcia spotted a white liquid I the floor. "Choco- bitch, is that you cum?" Asked Garcia. "I don't know, Maybe it's your discharge.

Why don't you taste it and see if it's my sperm or your cream pie" Morgan replied. Garcia licked and slurp the liquid off the floor while Morgan pushed her head into it. "It's your semen, Morgan".

Minutes later, both of them were fully clothed and exited the interrogation room. They were greeted by the assistant and the two lovers felt suspicious and frightened. "I know what you two have been up two." The two lovers felt awkward. Suddenly, Morgan punched the assistant in the face. She fell unconscious in the floor.

"Morgan! What the hell!" Yelled Garcia. "Garcia, grab her car keys. Well just put her in her car so no one will notice". Garcia agreed with the idea, but first, she disabled the cameras so no one will see.

When they were at the assistant's car, they put the body in the driver seat. "You know Morgan, this car will be a great setting for our another sex time". Garcia liked this particular car because of the seating and style. "We should do it right now" replied Morgan. They entered the assistant's car and ...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Suspicous

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were at the interrogation room in the BAU office. Garcia was sitting in a metal chair with her hand tied behind her back while Morgan was standing in front of her; they were having oral sex. Meanwhile, Garcia's office phone was ringing.

Garcia's phone didn't answer, so Hotchner called the BAU office phone and an assistant answered it.

"Hey, this is Hotchner. Do you know where Garcia and Morgan are?"

"I saw Garcia walking into the interrogation room" the assistant replied.

"We're going back there. There's an emergency in the BAU that you might now know about". Hotchner said with a serious tone "tell Garcia not to go anywhere".

Meanwhile, Morgan and Garcia were done having sex. They were putting on their clothes until Garcia spotted a white liquid I the floor. "Choco- bitch, is that you cum?" Asked Garcia. "I don't know, Maybe it's your discharge.

Why don't you taste it and see if it's my sperm or your cream pie" Morgan replied. Garcia licked and slurp the liquid off the floor while Morgan pushed her head into it. "It's your semen, Morgan".

Minutes later, both of them were fully clothed and exited the interrogation room. They were greeted by the assistant and the two lovers felt suspicious and frightened. "I know what you two have been up two." The two lovers felt awkward. Suddenly, Morgan punched the assistant in the face. She fell unconscious in the floor.

"Morgan! What the hell!" Yelled Garcia. "Garcia, grab her car keys. Well just put her in her car so no one will notice". Garcia agreed with the idea, but first, she disabled the cameras so no one will see.

When they were at the assistant's car, they put the body in the driver seat. "You know Morgan, this car will be a great setting for our another sex time". Garcia liked this particular car because of the seating and style. "We should do it right now" replied Morgan. They entered the assistant's car and ...

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The Car

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were at the back seat of the assistant's car. Instead of taking their clothes off, Garcia unzipped Morgan's jeans and grabbed his penis. She took her hand out with his penis and started sucking it. Semen didn't came out because it ran out from the previous sex, so she started sucking the penis so hard, it made Morgan grind.

While they were having sex, the assistant woke up. She opened here eyes and groaned. Garcia pancaked, she grabbed an amnesia pill and made her swallowed it.

A/N: Amnesia pill makes the person forget the last 24 hours.

The assistant went back to sleep. It was 2 in the morning and the BAU team are going to arrive in a few hours. Morgan decided to spend their sex night in his house; Garcia agreed.

When they were inside Morgan's house, Garcia still felt horny. There was something dripping from her vagina, since she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Garcia, I really need some beer right now".

"KK, I'll grab some from the kitchen".

"I already have beer in my bedroom, but I'm going to show the a tradition in how we drink it".

They are in Morgan's bedroom naked. Garcia was standing in her bed and leaning against the wall. Her legs was wide, meaning it's on an 180° position. Morgan put his fingers in the clitoris and made it wide. He taped her arms and legs into the wall so she won't move. He poured beer into the vagina and Garcia was moaning. Suddenlysemen shot out from Morgan's penis and hit Garcia's nose. Garcia started coughing but she was still smiling; and her head is turning red die to the blood flow. Morgan put a straw on her vagina and started sipping on it. Garcia moaned so loud.

Three hours later, they went to the McDonald's and ordered breakfast. Garcia bought 3 bottles of 5 hour energy because she barely slept last night. After that, they went straight to the BAU office. They were greeted by Prentess.

"Derek, I thought you were in Boston?"

"My cousin's ok now" Derek lied.

"Ok! So I need you to go to Hotchner's office and finish filing the papers on his desk. He's not gonna be here until 10" Prentess commanded.

As soon Morgan entered Hotchner's office, he saw piles of papers in his desk. He filed them together for about 2 hours.

Garcia came in. She wanted to give a fingering show while Morgan was working because she thought he was overwhelmed by all the work he has done.

"Hey babes. I want to help. I'm just gonna do something that benefits us both". Morgan's penis started to erect. Garcia closed the blinds and locked the door.

Garcia took off her skirt and started putting her fingers inside her vagina while moaning. Morgan took his penis out of his pants and started rubbing it.

"Maybe I'll take a short 5 minute break" said Morgan. Garcia took a giant pen and pushed it into her vagina. Morgan's sex hormone sped and after a few penis strokes, semen flew out. It landed all over Hotchner's desk.

Hotchner has arrived. He unlocked his office door and opened it...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
